


Random Lams Smut One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: John is taking a non sexual pole dancing class, but seeing the effect it has on Alexander made him change his mind about some things.





	Random Lams Smut One Shot

“I’m home,” Alexander announced as he shut the front door behind him, loosening his tie. Saturday cases were the worst… But he had to do what he had to do. He took a few steps into the house before he realized that he didn’t hear an answer from his boyfriend. What he did hear was muted music coming from the basement.

“John?” Alexander asked as he made his way towards the basement. Now, he could hear the music clearly, but he couldn’t quite place it. It was some old, sensual song. Definitely in John’s taste, but…

It wasn’t nearly enough to prepare him for the sight before him.

“Alex? I didn’t think you’d be home for another hour,” John said, holding himself upside down on a pole.

“Uh… I got off early.. Did I just ruin my birthday surprise?” he teased.

“Ha ha,” John mocked, letting himself down. “You know, it is a pole dancing  _class_  I’m taking. I do have to practice,” he reminded him as he grabbed his water.

“Yeah, I know.” Alexander remembered just how nervous John was at first, when he lost a bet and Lafayette got him to sign up for the class. Now, John was fairly confident in his abilities, constantly going down to the basement to practice, but Alexander had never seen him.

“Besides, we’re having a class competition and I’m not exactly the best one there.” Definitely not the worst, but far from the best. “If Laf beats me, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Then… Maybe you can show me?” Alexander suggested, though his ulterior motives were fairly obvious. He knew that John didn’t like seeing it as a sexual activity, but Alexander found most things that John did pretty damn sexy.

John rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit. “You just want me as your own personal stripper,” he teased.

Alexander shook his head. “Well.. Kind of, but I know that it’s just a sport for you and I’m going to respect that. It’s like with high school band, if you can’t do it in front of me, how can you expect to do it in front of everyone else?”

And, as Alexander expected, that was what convinced John. It was that mindset that made him first chair horn as a freshman who’d moved over from trombone. Okay, that and the fact that there were only a few others, but still. “Well, fine; just this once.”

Alexander smiled and sat at the couch down there. Besides John’s practice, the basement was reserved for game nights with their friends, but Alexander was hoping he’d get screwed by more than a game of Monopoly that day.

John restarted the music and took a deep breath as he began his routine, pulling and pushing his weight through the air with the most grace he could.

To Alexander, that meant he looked like a god, gliding through the air with almost no resistance.

Luckily for the Caribbean man, John had a bad habit of gauging his audience’s reaction right after the more difficult moves and he was able to see the mixture of awe and lust on Alexander’s face. The way his mouth hung open and the shade of red in his cheeks.. John decided to improvise.

The next time that his feet were planted on the floor, John strode over towards Alexander, the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks looking almost dark enough to hurt. He straddled his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss, shutting off the music remotely.

“That’s not part of your dance, is it,” Alexander asked breathlessly.

John shook his head. “I’m just winging it now.” He moved off of his lap to kneel on the ground. “Consider this my thank you for not making this sexual,” he joked as he pulled down Alexander’s pants and boxers, his fully hard erection springing out.

John licked his lips, then the head of Alexander’s cock before taking it into his mouth, Alexander groaning above him. He ran his tongue around it before pressing his tongue just below the head, making Alexander hiss with pleasure and push a hand into John’s hair.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this..” he gasped through the pleasure, lightly tugging at John’s hair.

John moaned and made eye contact with Alexander before lowering his face further down on his cock, moaning as his lips reached the base. When he couldn’t hold his breath anymore, John pulled his head up and off, then stood up and tugged off his own shorts, as if they’d been doing much to hide his own erection at that point.

John grabbed Alexander’s shoulders and laid him down on the couch, then kissed him, letting him taste the salty precum that was left on his tongue.

Alexander put a hand on the back of John’s head, holding him in the kiss longer and deepening it, letting know just how much his actions were appreciated.

“We’re not even done here,” John reminded him as he pulled away. He straddled Alexander’s hips and used one hand to spread himself, holding Alexander’s cock with the other, and groaning as he sank onto it.

Alexander groaned and put his hands on John’s hips, gripping tightly. “I’m going to need you to do this more often,” he joked, making John laugh.

“We’ll see,” John hummed as he began to roll his hips, moaning at the feeling. “If I do keep doing this, trust me, it’ll be more for myself than for you.” He rolled his hips a few more times before putting his hands on Alexander’s chest and beginning to bounce against him. “Fuck,” he moaned out, picking up speed slowly.

Alexander dug his fingers into John’s hips, the pleasure being almost overwhelming. “God, John, I’m already close-” he warned, the pressure building up in his abdomen being from more than John’s weight.

John began jerking himself off as he rode Alexander’s cock, using only his left hand to keep his balance. The pressure of being confined to his shorts hadn’t been enough to get John off, but the anticipation that came with it sure helped.

As Alexander got closer to the edge, the growing pleasure began to make him buck his hips involuntarily and the moans that the action elicited from John made his cock twitch. “John, I… I’m gonna-” Alexander cut himself off with a gasp and a deep groan as he came, shooting his seed deep into John.

John let out a sharp breath and pressed his hips down against Alexander’s as he reached his own orgasm, spilling all over Alexander’s shirt. “Sorry..” he panted out as he pulled himself off and plopped next to Alexander. “I’ll clean that later.”

Alexander shrugged. “I have other shirts. I just want to bask in this moment for as long as I can,” he sighed out, enjoying his post orgasm high.

John nodded and rested his head on Alexander’ chest, closing his eyes for a quick nap and snapping them back open as he heard voices from upstairs.

“Guys, we’re here for game night!”


End file.
